Brewing Storm
Brewing Storm When power leads to corruption, it steals a part of the soul, no matter the source of the gift. When the soul itself is corrupted, there is no power that will be able to save it. In the latter half of Huntsmoon, a mysterious female mage started to walk the paths of Fastheld, speaking of the Shadow in warm terms, chastising any mage who would think less of their powers. Unknown to all, she comes and goes as she pleases, leaving behind both potential allies and enemies. There is a storm fast approaching, and all will have to pick a side. ---- :A Plea For Help ''' ::''In the darkening of the evening, a wide assortment of travelers find their way to the Sprouting Keg Tavern to take their ease, and have a hot meal. Their peace, however, is disrupted by the entrance of a young maid, in the employ of the recently attacked Kess Kahar and Reina Seamel, who claims that the Shadow has prevented her from opening the door into the Lord and Lady's home, with them trapped inside. '' :Emerging From Shadows' ::''The small party has managed to break down the door to the home of Reina Seamel and Kess Kahar, but find more than they were expecting, and come face to face with an extremely powerful mage, who is bent on murdering both nobles. '' :'Freewill' ::''The mage has fled the scene, leaving Kess Kahar dead, and Reina Seamel soon to follow without the proper medical treatment. Taran Songbird, the only unscathed person in the group, is left to care for his companions, and shed a little bit of light on the situation. :Sand in the Fist ::Lucius Nepos finds himself coming face to face with the mage in question, Gale. A tense confrontation ensues, and he manages to wound and capture the woman. Along with Taran Songbird, they return to East Leg in order to hand her off to the Watch - with disastrous results. :A Touch of Humanity ::After escaping the Watch in East Leg, Gale finds herself in Freehaven, in the home of Taran Songbird who rebandages her wounds and offers a future course of action. :In Confidence ::Taran Songbird receives a summons from the Arbiter, Milora Lomasa, and arrives to speak to her at Light's Reach. :A Deal With the Devil ::As the Arbiter Milora Lomasa takes a stroll through Kahar Wood, she comes across none other than the mage, Gale. Instead of raising arms against each other, the two women come to a temporary truce to discuss her motivations in the murder of two well-established Light-followers, and strike a most unusual deal. :A Plan of Action ::While in the peace and serenity of Light's Reach, Lucius Nepos comes across the Sunkissed man, Teivel. The two discuss what should be done about the mage, Gale, and start to make plans to bring her reign of terror to an end. :Prelude: Talking of Michaelangelo ::Amid white fog and singing trees, Taran Songbird and Gale talk of beauty, poetry, humanity and corruption. :A Savage Ending ::And when Gale is brought to heel, then nearly escapes, it is a motley group that witnesses her final end at the hands of a Knight of the Realm. But does her death bring a modicum of peace to the realm, or simply more strife in its wake? Category:Logs